Reno's Chance
by MakoRain
Summary: Another little ditty in a tub full of bubbles...it's our favorite red head's turn to get wet.


A/N: It is due time for another splash in the tub so to speak and so here is the next installment of the bubbles series I've been working on. It's focused around two characters, one of which I absolutely adore and the other more out of necessity…sorry for those Yuffie fans but I am not among you. I have made her tolerable for my tastes for this.

"**Reno's Chance"**

By MakoRain

The peaceful sounds of Evanescence filled the small room with its calming melodies, effectively soothing the tension that seemed to linger still. Candles lined every available surface and caused a display of dancing shadows with each flicker of flame, merging with the steamy atmosphere to cover the room in a soft blanket of warmth. Reno hummed along a bit, fully enjoying the warm bathwater's effect on his aching muscles. The tub was full of bubbles and Reno slid farther into the depths, laying his head on a pillow and sighing as the stress flowed out of him.

Reno listened quietly, thinking back on all that he had done recently. Amy Lee's words haunting his soul…♪ Please forgive me…♫ .Did he need to be forgiven? Fighting with the white hats had been odd to say the least, but he had actually started to like the gang. Tifa with her mothering, Vincent and his quiet stare that spoke novels, Cid with his foul mouth and drinking (he got along with Cid alright). Cloud had even grown on him with his brooding cut back somewhat. Reno even found some strategical conversation from the blonde here.

But Reno, ever the hopeful did get confrontational with Cloud whenever he hit on Tifa, considering she was practically Cloud's woman. Hey, Reno could try though, right? Apparently not, and not only because of Cloud. Barett was the one guy he could not get along with no matter how hard he tried. It didn't help that he threatened Reno in one way or another, be it with words or his arm gun swinging around and in between him and Tifa. In more than one way, he now knew that Tifa was off limits. No biggie, he figured, since there was still one eligible young female ninja in his sights.

Reno was pulled out of his thoughts when a quick knock sounded at the door before the little ninja walked in.

"Would ya look at that?" Reno muttered watching her stride right in without permission.

"What?" she asked clearly puzzled at the randomness of his comment. Was she not wanted here as well?

"Just think of you and you appear...very handy trick I'll have to keep in mind."

Yuffie smirked at Reno's smirk…always the flirt.

"So what brings you to my little oasis?" He gestured around at his bubbles and candles, Amy Lee still crooning in the background and Yuffie couldn't help but laugh. Reno in a bubble bath now that was one sight she never thought she would see.

"You summoned me, remember?" she said through her laughter while making the classic Jeanie pose of nodding her head and blinking dramatically. Reno laughed at that, happy to see Yuffie was humoring him.

"No seriously, what's up?"

Her perky smile slipped a bit as her laughter died away and Reno mentally kicked himself for prying instead of just enjoying the unexpected company. As if she could read his mind, Yuffie moved farther into the room, closing the door behind her and settling in on the floor at the side of the tub.

"I just need some time away from the soap opera life. I mean, I love Tifa to death and want what's best for her but Cloud better get some balls soon or I swear I'll hurt him."

He chuckled at the sight of the little ninja riled up. "I know what you mean. Cloud better take what's his before someone else comes along."

"Please, Tifa wouldn't settle for anything but Cloud."

Even though she had loosened up a little, Reno could see that Yuffie was still tense. Out of the blue she stated simply "Angst sucks," and went back to sulking, no doubt thinking of a certain red caped warrior in the bar below. Reno wasn't stupid, he'd seen the way Yuffie naturally gravitated towards the quiet yet intimidating creature of the night whenever he occupied a dark corner of the room, but she wasn't down there with him. No, she was in the bathroom with him, always good for a laugh Reno, and he would fulfill his role of taking her mind off of her troubles.

He started by scooping some bubbles off the top of the water's surface and placed it on her nose. Yuffie looked at him incredulously; mood still a bit sour from the sting of Vincent's cold shoulder and so Reno splashed her with water.

"To wash the bubbles off," he explained calmly through his broad grin. Yuffie replied by throwing a nearby innocent rubber ducky at his bare chest, making it squeak at the contact before splashing into the bubbles below.

"Was that really necessary? Think of the poor ducky." Reno scolded, picking up the red bath toy and squeaking it a few times along with Amy Lee's voice still singing.

"Now you have a playmate." She said logically, getting up off the floor to play with the music selection. Reno watched this all in mild amusement as Yuffie skipped through the tracks, stopping when the familiar opening lines came to life.

♪ Don't cry to me, if you loved me…♫

She nodded in approval of the new Evanescence song and looked at Reno for any sign of dislike. Instead he caught her off guard with his sudden statement.

"You could be my playmate." He said, raising the rubber ducky to squeak in her direction and adding to his boyish charm. Not every one could pull off that line but somehow he could for her; maybe it was the red hair.

"That I could."

Calmly, Yuffie unbuttoned her shorts and stepped out of them before lifting off her shirt to fully reveal her navy blue undergarments. Putting her clothes aside, she trailed her fingers in the water testing the temperature and then stepped into the tub, parting the sea of bubbles to sit across from a stunned Reno.

"Don't look so surprised, you asked me." She punctuated this by kicking his leg under the water and effectively moving the bubbles. Reno blushed, collecting the dissipating bubbles to cover himself more thoroughly and Yuffie laughed.

"Your face matches your hair, Reno. Why is that?" She giggled. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Reno leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes, contemplating the many meanings those words could hold. Instead, he picked up his ducky and without looking squeaked it in her direction. "Sshh…enjoy the song."

Yuffie humphed and after a while leaned back as well to fully appreciate "Call Me When You're Sober;" she even started singing along. "You never call me when you're sober."

"You never call me at all…maybe we should fix that." Reno's voice broke through Yuffie's singing and she looked at him, his head resting back, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. The candle light hit his face just right, revealing the red highlights of his hair and the strong muscles of his arms.

Maybe it was time for a change of pace to someone who wanted her company…

"Yes, we should," she confirmed, before sliding farther into the bubbles, enjoying the last bit of warmth the water had to offer. Reno opened his eyes to see her slowly sinking into the bubbles, he swore her saw a grin on her face that she was trying to hide behind the iridescent masses and he couldn't help smiling in return. Maybe it was Reno's time at happiness for a change…and what a good change it would be.


End file.
